Smoorverliefd
by Noctua Ignifera
Summary: Ginny is smoorverliefd op Harry, maar hij ziet haar niet staan.


**Smoorverliefd**

Hij was zo knap. Zo grappig. Zo lief.

En hartstikke populair.

Ginny's gezicht betrok. Hij zou haar nooit zien staan.

Ginny zat op een bank in de hoek van de leerlingenkamer en keek vol bewondering naar Harry, die in zijn eentje aan de tafel huiswerk zat te maken. Hij fronste bij een moeilijke vraag en Ginny zuchtte, vertederd door de aanblik. Harry hoorde haar zucht en keek op. Toen hij haar zag zitten, grijnsde hij schaapachtig en zwaaide. Ginny bloosde en zwaaide terug, waarbij ze in haar enthousiasme een beeldje naast haar omver gooide. Haar gezicht werd zo mogelijk nog roder, maar Harry grijnsde slechts en concentreerde zich weer op zijn huiswerk. Ginny vloekte binnensmonds en repareerde het beeldje met haar toverstok. Waarom moest ze zichzelf altijd voor gek zetten als hij in de buurt was?

'Ginny!' Ginny keek op toen Hermelien de leerlingenkamer binnenstormde. 'Ik heb je overal gezocht!' zei Hermelien verontwaardigd, terwijl ze naast Ginny op de bank neerplofte. 'Ik wilde je vragen – … Oh.' Ze zweeg abrupt toen ze Harry zag zitten. Harry was echter zo geconcentreerd op zijn werk, dat hij Hermeliens binnenkomst niet had bemerkt.

Hermelien wierp Ginny een afkeurende blik toe. Ginny glimlachte slechts verontschuldigend. Ze wist wat Hermelien dacht. Ginny had haar enkele weken geleden al verteld over haar gevoelens voor Harry. Hermelien had destijds medelevend gereageerd – ze had al een tijdje iets in de gaten gehad – en had haar geadviseerd Harry uit haar hoofd te zetten. Harry zou haar echt niet opeens zien staan als ze als een verliefde puppy achter hem aan holde. Ze moest zichzelf zijn en plezier maken, dan zou de tijd wel uitwijzen of het iets kon worden. En wanneer dat niet het geval was, was het ook geen drama. Er waren nog genoeg andere leuke jongens. Ginny besefte wel dat Hermelien gelijk had, maar het was zo ontzettend moeilijk haar gevoelens voor Harry te negeren. Hoe kon ze normaal tegen hem doen, als haar knieën het elk moment dreigden te begeven wanneer ze in zijn buurt was!

Harry stond op en glimlachte vluchtig naar Hermelien en Ginny toen hij de kamer verliet. Ginny's hart sprong op en een gelukzalig gevoel verspreidde zich door haar lichaam.

Nee, het was simpelweg onmogelijk.

Hoe het haar toch lukte, kon Ginny later ook niet precies vertellen, maar feit was dat ze zich steeds beter een houding wist te geven wanneer Harry in de buurt was. Oké, toegegeven, de gevoelens waren er nog wel, maar ze waren meer op de achtergrond. Ze dacht niet meer constant aan Harry en het lukte haar zelfs op een kameraadschappelijke wijze met Harry om te gaan (ook als kostte het haar al haar wilskracht hem niet om de nek te vliegen en te zoenen tot ze erbij neerviel). Haar hoop ooit de zijne te zijn was inmiddels vervlogen en bovendien merkte ze dat ze steeds meer aandacht kreeg van de overige mannelijke populatie in Zweinstein. Voorzichtig begon ze met enkele jongens uit te gaan. Ze betrapte zich er aanvankelijk op dat ze alle jongens met Harry vergeleek. Dit zou Harry nooit doen, dat zou Harry beter doen, Harry zou zoiets nooit zeggen, et cetera. Op zulke momenten berispte ze zichzelf: Harry was onbereikbaar, ze moest maar genoegen nemen met wat ze wel kon krijgen.

Naar verloop van tijd begon Harry echter uit haar gedachten te verdwijnen. Toen ze op een warme zomermiddag samen met Harry bij het meer zat en huiswerk maakte, merkte ze tot haar verrassing dat haar verliefdheid over was. Haar handen trilden niet toen ze hem haar veer aangaf, noch bloosde ze toen hij haar een compliment maakte. Ze realiseerde zich dat haar kalverliefde had plaatsgemaakt voor een broederlijke liefde. Harry was een goede vriend, een soort broer, meer niet. Daarentegen bemerkte ze tot haar verwondering dat Harry's handen klam waren toen hij haar overeind hielp en dat hij zijn ogen constant afwendde als ze iets tegen hem zei. Hij gedroeg zich de laatste tijd erg merkwaardig in haar nabijheid, bedacht ze zich.

Ginny schudde geërgerd haar hoofd. Dat was slechts haar fantasie die op hol sloeg. Waarom zou Harry nerveus zijn voor háár?

_Enkele dagen later…_

Ze was zo knap. Zo grappig. Zo lief.

En hartstikke populair.

Harry's gezicht betrok. Zij zou hem nooit zien staan.


End file.
